wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/163
=Undersea Volcano Erupts In South Pacific= * "Bali hai will call you....." --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * The Fed buying $300 billion worth of their own treasury had long-reaching effects.... --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * C'mon Marcie! You'd pay big bucks for this kind of treatment at the spa! * The return of five large banks to Baby Satan occasioned the neccessity to let off some steam. --Atenea del Sol 00:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * Exxon released an official statement that they were not offshore oil drilling there. Halliburton followed with a release confirming Exxon's report.--Pro-Lick 19:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * This is what I want my haircut to look like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Chinese bomb testing didn't go to well, did it? --DorkVader 16:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Visits "Garage Of The Future" In Southern California= *"I want that! Rommy, buy me one of those!" --DorkVader 16:27, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *"Hey, is that a Decepticon sigil up there?" - The Lake Effect 22:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =Vegas' Longest Running Show To Close After 49 Years= =President Hussein Obama Visits Hollywood= *Obama: "So then Putin says, 'I vill break you.' So naturally I strap on my gloves. The bell rings and-" Leno: "And we're back with Barack Hussein Obama!" =Suspects Throw Cash On Freeway During Police Chase= * 'Sniff' 'Sniff' I smell money. --Grazon 21:51, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *"Ooh, a twenty. Never seen so much money in my life." --DorkVader 16:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Videotapes Message For Iranian People= At what point do I break it to them that their country does have homos? --Grazon 03:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) =Former Leader Of The Iraq Coalition Provisional Authority L. Paul Bremer Begins New Career As Painter= Image:LPaulBremerPainting1.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting2.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting3.jpg Image:LPaulBremerPainting4.jpg * Although his paintings give the impression of a person who was sentenced to complete anger management classes as part of a plea bargain for some criminal offense, rest assured America, L. Paul Bremer has not been incarcerated.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) =The Governator Goes to Washington= California Gov. Arnold Schwarzenegger ©, Pennsylvania Gov. Edward Rendell ® and New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg speak to the media after meeting with U.S. President Hussein Obama at the White House in Washington * "Rise up, my microphonic brothers! We will soon control the universe! (I'll be back one day with a better catch phrase)"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC) =California Capitol Threatens To Close Homeless Encampment= * D'ya like dags? --Atenea del Sol 04:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :: I like caravans more. --Grazon 18:33, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::We're goin' lerchin' --Atenea del Sol 21:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *You mean they haven't eaten it yet? --DorkVader 16:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =England Invades Spain with Giant Robot Fish= The self-governing robot carp are about 5 feet long and are intended to monitor pollution in Spanish coastal waters. Based on fish intelligence surveys, the carp are allegedly considered to be sentient independent AIs. =Australians Release Penguins Back To The Wild= * Father O'Malley, stop grooming my feathers!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) =First Lady Hussein Obama Breaks Ground For White House Garden= *Isn't this picture racist somehow? --Sneakers 09:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) * Michelle Obama: ::"♫ We dig fifteen tons, and whaddya get? ♫ :: Come on kids, sing a long! It's fun! :: ♫ Another day older and deeper in debt! ♫"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) =5,000 Pennsylvanians Evacuated After Truck Carrying Acid Overturns On Highway= * 5,000 aging hippies flocked to the site only to be told that it wasn't 'that' kind of acid. --Atenea del Sol 00:08, 25 March 2009 (UTC) =Protesters Hold Rally Outside Home Of AIG Executive= * Security Guard: "For the last time, Octomom does not live here!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Makes Offhanded Remark About Special Olympic Bowlers= This is a file photo showing Hussein Obama when he bowled a 37 during the campaign. Change...I need change. These pants are making me chaff. --Sneakers 08:10, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =Measure To Expand Solar Energy Usage In Los Angeles Defeated= *Mr. Burns trys to block out the sun. --Sneakers 08:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) =President Hussein Obama Appears On 60 Minutes= =Russian Man Bites Dog As Dog Bites Wolf= *This picture only makes sense because it happened in Russia --Sneakers 08:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :And because it was visible from Alaska.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:21, 23 March 2009 (UTC)